Nominally-aligned arrays of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are known to behave as low-density energy dissipative foams under compression. The material can be readily synthesized using standard thermal chemical vapor deposition techniques, resulting in a foam-like bulk material consisting of trillions of CNTs per square centimeter.